My Alternate Season 5
by wickedlywordy
Summary: I wrote this before season 5 came out, and this is what I hoped would happen. I hope you like it.
1. Making Plans

"Robin, where are we going?" Regina asks her beloved, Robin of Loxley or Robin Hood as he is more commonly known.

"Patience, my love," Robin leads Regina by the hand and takes her to a familiar bench by the duck pond. It's dusk, the light low, and the stars beginning to show in the sky that grows darker each minute.

"What are we doing here?" Regina asks Robin when they sat on the bench.

"Do you remember what happened here a few months ago?" Robin asks.

"Of course," Regina replies. "How could I forget the day I knew our love was doomed?" It was just a few months ago when Robin's wife, Maid Marion (who was actually Zelena), was suffering from a fatal ice curse. Robin had to take Marion and their son Roland across the town line to cure Marion's illness, leaving Regina behind in Storybrooke.

"But our love isn't doomed," Robin insists. "It can't be. We're here now, aren't we?" Regina smiles and puts her head down, looking into her lap. Robin tips Regina's chin up with two fingers.

"I have something to ask you," Robin gets down on one knee and opens a black velvet box with a ring inside. "Regina, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Robin," Regina smiles as a tear slips down her cheek. "Yes, I will." Robin slips the ring onto Regina's finger and kisses her hand.

"But can we really do this?" Regina asks. "Can we really get married in the middle of a crisis? I mean with Emma being the Dark One, and Zelena's baby on the way, should we really add a wedding to the mix?"

"That gives even more reason for our wedding," Robin replies. "If we get married in the middle of a crisis, it's as good as saying 'we know we'll win'. It installs hope." Regina smiles and looks at her ring. It has a dark purple gemstone and small diamonds around the whole thing.

"Robin," Regina tells her fiancé. "I can't believe this is happening. I've worked so hard for my happy ending, and now I'm getting married."

"You earned it," Robin says. He covers Regina's jaw line with his hand and kisses her.


	2. Dark Swan

"Emma, love," Killian Jones the one-handed pirate calls from across the sheriff's office. "Please stop that." Emma Swan is sitting in a magical cage that prevents her from using large-scale magic. She's playing with little glowing dots she has created as she sings a rhyme.

 _Little did the people know,_

 _Soon to hell they all would go._

 _Nothing can stop it,_

 _None can say quit,_

 _The savior is gone,_

 _None can stop the Dark One's song._

 _The people scramble to get rid of the power,_

 _But nearer and nearer draws the hour._

 _The hour is coming, the hour is near,_

 _They won't even know it until it is here._

 _When they find out, it will seal their fate._

 _And by then, it will all be too late._

"Swan," Killian says from where he sits. "This isn't you." Emma beckons the sea captain closer. Killian gets up from his chair and goes close to the bars of the Dark One's cage.

"Actually Pirate," Emma replies, running her hand across Killian's shiny hook through the bars on her cage. "I'm more myself than I've ever been. I expected the Darkness to be cold, even uninviting. But it's so wonderful, Killian. It's warm and tempting; all you have to do is give in to it. Then it welcomes you with open arms and treats you like a friend, helping you to become more powerful than ever before."

"Swan, please," Killian urges. "Remember what it was like to be the Savior. If not for me, then for Henry, your son."

"I remember what it was like," Emma says, pacing her cell. "Always doing the right thing, worrying about the wrong things, trying to be better than I really am. It was miserable. But look at me now! I have so much potential, but instead I'm locked away in here!"

"Mom!" Henry calls from the door.

"Not a good idea, son." Killian blocks Henry from getting close to Emma's cage.

"She's my mom, Killian. She won't hurt me. Rumplestiltskin never hurt Belle when he was the Dark One." Henry argues with the one-handed pirate.

"She's different, Henry." Killian replies. "Emma doesn't know how to love properly. She's so Dark it clouds that emotion." Despite Hook's warnings, Henry pushes through the pirate's barricade and steps towards Emma's cage.

"Mom," Henry puts his hands around the bars of her special cell.

"Henry," Emma puts her hands over Henry's and smiles a strange smile. "Please get me out of here."

"I'm sorry, Mom." Henry says. "I can't do that." Emma growls and shoves off the wall.

"She doesn't really does hate me, right?" Henry asks Killian as he turns away from Emma's cage.

"Of course not," Killian says. "It's just the Darkness talking. Now why don't you go back to Mary-Margaret's apartment, okay?"

"Okay," Henry steps out into the cold, inky night, and walks to his grandmother's house.


	3. True Love's Kiss

"Why doesn't he wake up?" Belle asks Dr. Wale as she kneels next to Rumplestiltskin.

"His heart might not be strong enough to support him anymore," The doctor replies.

"Oh for god's sake, just try true love's kiss already," Regina cries. Belle looks flustered as she bends down and kisses Rumple on the lips. He lurches up; eyes open and gasping for breath, only to fall back on the floor again.

"Why didn't it work?" Belle asks.

"I don't know," Regina and Dr. Wale say in unison.

"I wish we could ask the Apprentice," Belle says.

"Well, we can't, can we?" Regina asks. "Because he died." Regina stops and thinks for a moment. "But I think I might have an idea." She picks up her cell phone and calls Mary-Margaret.

"Mary-Margaret," Regina says when Snow White answers the phone. "I need you and David to come down to Gold's right now."

A few moments later, Snow White and Prince Charming come into the pawn shop, Snow wheeling a stroller.

"What is it, Regina?" Snow asks. "Why did we have to rush down here, is Gold okay?"

"I was just thinking," Regina says. "What if we replace Rumple's heart with half of Belle's like yours and David's?"

"It should work," Snow says. "Charming and I both have half a heart, but we're fine. What Belle and Mr. Gold have, is true love. True love can survive even with only one heart." David agrees, so Regina turns to Belle.

"We can take out your heart," she explains. "And rip it in two. Then, we put half into your body, and half into Gold's."

"And that will work?" Belle asks, unconvinced.

"Yes," David says. "Mary-Margaret and I both have half a heart, and we're completely fine." David takes Mary-Margaret's hand.

"Okay," Belle says. "Go ahead, Regina." Regina nods and then removes Rumplestiltskin's heart. Belle silently starts to cry as Regina crushes Rumple's heart. Rumplestiltskin's body writhes in pain as his heart is reduced to dust. Regina then turns to Belle and rips her heart out, tearing it in two. Belle groans in pain as her heart is literally ripped from her chest. Regina places half of Belle's heart into Rumple's body, then the other half back into Belle. After Belle recovers from the shock, she kneels over Rumplestiltskin and holds his face in her hands.

"Come on Rumple," she urges her love to awake. "Please wake up." After a few moments Belle sheds a few silent tears. "It's not working," she cries. "Why isn't it working?!"

"I don't know," Regina says. "Why don't you try kissing him again?" Belle nods and places a light kiss on Rumple's lips. Immediately after she pulls away, he sits up, alive and breathing.

"Oh, Rumple!" Belle cries. "I thought I lost you." She kisses Rumplestiltskin's cheek and holds him close.

"What happened?" Rumplestiltskin asks. "Why do I feel different?"

"You're free, Rumple. You're not the Dark One anymore." Belle replies.

"Really?" Rumplestiltskin asks. "Who's the Dark One now?"

"Emma," Mary-Margaret replies. "Emma is the Dark One. But we have the dagger, so there's nothing to fear." Rumplestiltskin just leans back onto the floor.

"Rumple," Belle says. "There's something else you need to know. We share one heart now."

"What?" Rumplestiltskin asks.

"In order to save you, Regina had to split my heart in two and give half to you." Belle replies.

"Oh, Belle." Rumple kisses Belle, his fingers entangled in her long brown hair.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Regina puts her head down and starts out of the shop, Snow and David behind her.

"Oh, Regina," Rumplestiltskin calls from inside the shop. "Thank you." Regina nods and smiles, stepping out into the morning light on Main Street.


End file.
